


Stupid Cupid

by hingminani



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: I made up things as i went it's not all facts don't fight me, M/M, except that one cupid fact that is true, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingminani/pseuds/hingminani
Summary: There's more than one angel of love and Sungyeol wants help with that cute little barista.





	1. Chapter 1

''Myungsoo, are you sure you want to become a love angel? I mean everyone already thinks that the only angel of love is Cupid. He's not even an angel ! '' Sunggyu placed his elbows on the desk and placed his chin on his folded hands. Along with being Myungsoo's best friend he was in charge of finding out the jobs for the angels to do. 

''I mean you'd be a great guardian angel, you qualify for this the most.'' He continued on, trying to stop his friend from doing something stupid ... again. 

''I know hyung, you've been telling me this for the past year. Thirty minutes into me being dead and you told me what I would be great at that.'' 

"I still think so now.'' 

Myungsoo rolled his eyes and leaned to copy Sunggyu's posture. ''Besides if I don't like it, I will more than gladly accept the job that my dearest hyung has offered.'' 

Sunggyu let out a huff and Myungsoo knew he had won. He stood back up and stopped from showing too much excitement, opting for a thankful bow instead of a smile. 

''I spoil you too much, you're probably the only angel who I've allowed to change jobs this much in a year.'' 

And at this Myungsoo finally broke out into a grin. 

::: 

''I'll have a- ''

''An Iced Americano ; the usual right, Sungyeol?'' Woohyun gave a laugh at the blush that crept up on Sungyeol's cheeks followed by a nod. 

''You always get the same thing, sometimes I worry that your heart is going to explode from all the coffee you drink.'' 

Sungyeol as always felt his heart skip a beat, and no, it wasn't from the coffee. It was from the way that Woohyun was smiling at him as he handed him his drink and this time it came with a cupcake. Sungyeol had given up on paying for the dessert after the 20th time of Woohyun saying it was okay and that he was more than happy to give them to Sungyeol. 

At this point the signs would had been obvious to someone else, but Woohyun was this nice and this caring and this sweet to every other person he knew. If it wasn't for this, Sungyeol would have asked him out on the spot. 

Even so Sungyeol knows nothing about this man. His name is Woohyun and he has the sweetest smile and the greasiest personality ever. That's all he knows, more like that's all he's observed. He's never asked the man for anything else other than his coffee order. 

He found out his name only because of his name tag. He found out of his personality by the way he flirts with the pretty guy that works with him. Sungjong, that's the other guy's name. He doesn't even know if they're dating, he knows nothing. 

As he walks out of the shop he regrets not asking anything, not starting a conversation, not even bothering to thank him. And oh no, he didn't even thank Woohyun, at this point it would take a miracle for Woohyun to notice him. If Cupid was real he would definitely ask him for help. And yeah it's kind of pathetic how he still looks up at the sky and mentally prays to Cupid to help him. 

_''Cupid if you're out there, or if you're real or, whatever you say when you pray. Please help me for I am truly ever so pathetic with love. So yeah, thanks.''_

:::

''So you want to be an angel of love, huh? I've got just the starting case for you.'' 

Myungsoo looked up from the book he was reading to raise an eyebrow at his friend. 

''If you manage to help this poor guy win the attention and love of the person he's been admiring from afar, then I will definitely never mention guardian angel to you again.''

''It sounds too good to be true.'' Myungsoo gasped out, sarcasm clear on his voice that Sunggyu chose to ignore or didn't notice. 

''Yeah, yeah. Okay so this guy, Lee Sungyeol. 23 years old, works as a personal secretary to some rich guy from a big company. Let's see... In love with a barista who he knows nothing about except his name and his, and I quote 'incredibly sweet smile.' '' The hidden smile that sunggyu was horrible at hiding as he looked at the file was enough for Myungsoo to figure out what was going on. 

Myungsoo felt true betrayal as he looked at the file on Lee Sungyeol and slammed his head on his desk with a groan. 

''You know we can't feel pain, right?'' 

''Can you believe this? He gave me an almost impossible job just so that I can fail and be forced into becoming a guardian angel to some brat.'' 

''Wow, you sure are an angel, Kim Myungsoo.'' Hoya's sarcasm was the last of Myungsoo's concern as he looked over the file. 

''Lee Sungyeol.'' He muttered to himself. His looks weren't bad so maybe he could have a chance. His personality didn't look that bad either. Myungsoo thinks he would of found him attractive if he was still alive ( okay so he finds him attractive now but that's besides the point. )

''Alright, I'm off. Tell Sunggyu hyung that I will not return until I manage to make this man fall in love with Sungyeol, and if not I will make sure that he finds his soulmate.'' 

:: 

Myungsoo fixed the sunglasses he was wearing as he looked over his outfit. He chose to go all black because he thought it fit him better, plus it's not all white like what he's been forced to wear ; also he wore all black when he was alive so it's nice to have that.

He did a once over again and exited the hotel room that he was currently staying in. He pulled out his phone and opened the message from Sunggyu; he might be an angel but he had only been dead for a year so he knows these things.

He was looking over the information on Lee Sungyeol when he got a message. He opened it to find a new file. Nam Woohyun, age 25 and a barista. He mentally send a thank you to Sunggyu and continued his steps, he was looking over Woohyun's personality and interests when he reached for the door and felt another hand under his. Looking up from his phone he was caught off guard by the person standing next to him. Sungyeol seemed shocked for a moment, then he smiled and mumbled an apology but kept his hand where it was. Myungsoo wanted to believe that the reason Sungyeol didn't remove his hand was because he was awed by Myungsoo's looks which were incredibly popular when he was alive and even until now in heaven ; but the truth was that Myungsoo's hand was the one that was preventing Sungyeol from moving his hand. 

The angel blushed before removing his grip from Sungyeol's hand and quickly apologizing. The other laughed and Myungsoo mentally cursed, but quickly apologized to Sunggyu because he is angel dammit. Another apology. 

They both entered the small coffee shop and went to stand in the line.

''Lee Sungyeol.''

Myungsoo looked behind him with furrowed eyebrows as the other smiled. 

''My name, it's Lee Sungyeol. You hold my hand and don't even bother to ask for my  name. What a player.'' 

Myungsoo let out a laugh, much too loud sounding in this small place and quickly placed his hand on his mouth in embarrassment. Once he was calm he reached out his hand to Sungyeol. ''Kim Myungsoo.'' 

''Kim Myungsoo. I like that name. So Kim Myungsoo, are you new in town or is this just your first time here? I don't think I've ever seen you before.'' 

''I am actually new and this is my first time here as well, maybe you could recommend something for me?'' 

''Ah of course, I'll order for us both. Personally I-''

''Next.'' 

This time Sungjong  was the one at the register and the disappointment in Sungyeol's face could not of have been more obvious. Sungjong didn't seem to notice as he casually took his order. While they waited for their drink Myungsoo made sure to bring up a topic that he read on Sungyeol's file. 

''You know, I heard that there was a flower garden somewhere around here, could you tell me where it is?'' 

Sungyeol's expression completely changed and his eyes lit up. 

''I was actually about to head there myself! It's my only day off this week and I always just go and enjoy my day there. Hey, maybe we could go together? If that's okay with  you, I mean we are both going there and-'' 

''Sungyeol, your order is ready!'' 

The constant interruption was seriously making Myungsoo want to scream, but no, Myungsoo is an angel, he has self control. He is doing good. He will show Sunggyu. 

Once they got their drinks and argued for five minutes over who should pay, and Sungjong looked like he was ready to punch both of them in the face, Sungyeol ended up paying and they both made their way out. 

''Aren't you going to try the coffee?"

Myungsoo scrunched up his nose as he glanced at the cup. 

''I don't like coffee.''

''But it's a coffee place, I... what-'' 


	2. Chapter 2

'' So you mean to tell me, Kim Myungsoo, that you let me order you a coffee? Also the whole time I was ordering you didn't think it was necessary to bring up the fact that you don't even like coffee ? ''

Myungsoo shrugged casually as he dumped the cup in a nearby trashcan

''I'm new here,plus I realized too late that it was a coffee shop and at that time it was too late to turn back. ''

Sungyeol looked like he was about to say something else but Myungsoo's eyes shifted to the fountain at the entrance of the flower garden. He felt a sudden gush feeling in his chest, the kind you get where you see something so beautiful that you just automatically feel choked up.

Beyond that fountain was every color that Myungsoo had ever seen, all together. Bright red roses, pink roses, white roses, peach colored roses... okay so the only ones he recognized were the roses but there were so many flowers that he just couldn't keep his gaze away from the view.

Sungyeol seemed to understand exactly what he was thinking because he went ahead and tugged a bit on Myungsoo's jacket sleeve, his face tilting in a way, asking Myungsoo to follow him without actually saying that.

Myungsoo quickly got the hint and followed close behind, Sungyeol lead them over to a small pond surrounded by benches. Once they sat down Myungsoo placed his hands on the back of the bench, peering down with such wonder at the pond.

The water was so clear that he could see every rock and stone at the bottom, could clearly see the moss growing on them. Could see every single movement the bright red and orange fish made. There were lily pads neatly sat on the water and a small turtle sat on a rock peering back at him.

Myunsoo titled his head and gave the turtle a small wave, next to him Sungyeol laughed.

'' You act like you haven't seen a pond in years. ''

Myungsoo laughed back but there was some truth to it. Yes, it hadn't been years, technically it had been a little over a year but to Myungsoo it felt like forever. He had forgotten the wonder of the world, being stuck in heaven as an angel wasn't exactly the most liberating thing. The only angels who got to leave heaven and travel down to earth were guardian angels and love angels.

Myungsoo wanting to avoid at all costs being a guardian angel.. for his own personal reasons... went ahead and tried out for the different jobs that they had. Heaven was basically a business past the glamour of having your wings and being basically.. well in heaven. His first job had been the person at the gate of heaven that led you to Sunggyu. Basically Sunggyu's assistant in a way.

Sunggyu had insisted on Myungsoo becoming a guardian angel but was nice enough to go ahead and give Myungsoo the other job. Myungsoo's second job was document keeping. They had a whole group of angels assigned to keeping track of the people on earth. When a person would do something good they would basically get heaven points. He would notate what that person did and how close they were to getting into heaven.

The good outweighed the bad most of the time so if their record was super clean, not pastor clean but clean enough to get into heaven then Myungsoo would notate it. If the person died and they had enough heaven points then they were granted access. If not they would be reborn in order to earn those all over again.

Myungsoo half of the time wondered how he got into heaven. Once someone died and they went to heaven... or wherever else they went to, then their document would just disappear. Myunsoo wasn't the best but he wasn't the worst, he really wonders what he did to get into heaven. His past life is distant but still there, the day of his death is blurry, like a fogged car window in winter morning that won't get clear no matter how many times you pour water on it. He sees it but it's not clear, he remembers but his brain doesn't want to clear the picture for him.

''Hey, you okay there? I lost you for a bit.''

Myungsoo left his thoughts and turned to Sungyeol who was looking at him with a curious expression.

''Sorry about that, yeah. It has been a while since I last saw a pond.'' His smile was sheepish and he could feel the blush creep on his cheeks, he felt so lame right now. He was basically in his own world for so long while he was supposed to be working. He still had to prove to Sunggyu that he could do this. He couldn't spend his whole time in heaven, he loved it but earth just had a special place in his heart. He wasn't going to give it up that quickly.

''Do you come here often? ''

As soon as those words left his mouth and as soon as Sungyeol's lips quirked up in a side smile and as soon as he realized that he was leaning his elbow on the back of the bench did it him.

This felt so normal, so natural. Sungyeol just thought he was some new guy that moved in and happened to have the same interest as him. He had no idea who Myungsoo was, but Myungsoo _knew_ who Sungyeol was, to an extent that is. He took it as a challenge. Find out everything about this man and make sure that the guy he likes, Woohyun, falls for him. Plans were already swimming in his head, ideas of places they could coincidentally meet, of phrases Sungyeol could say.

For the moment however, he was going to indulge in talking to a human being, at least if he failed, he would have this memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i get a HOOOYAAAH . it's me ya girl back at it again after 11 months ! ...... yes sorry. but we back in this ish


	3. chapter 3

Sungyeol loved to just sit and stare at the flowers, Myungsoo found this out. Not by looking on his file but by observing him. There was something in his eyes when he looked at them, Myungsoo was quiet but observing. 

People watching was a hobby he had and it never stopped even when he went to heaven. Now it was more angel watching, he would watch quietly as Sunggyu would flip through pages and pages of notes. Sunggyu would almost never complain about his job,  just assigned and went. He didn't really seem like an angel who enjoyed sitting and flipping through pages but  then again Myungsoo didn't really seem like an angel of love so he wasn't one to say anything. 

*

Myungsoo pulled out his phone and began scrolling through Woohyun's profile, the man was a very interesting person. Pretty outgoing and the total opposite of Myungsoo, for one he was very friendly upon first meeting whereas Myungsoo took a while to warm up to people.

Something underlined caught his attention. ''Allergic to flowers.'' 

Myungsoo almost snorted at this but decided to keep it in. He would just have to stop Sungyeol from giving the poor man a bouquet. Prefers salty food instead of sugary food. Myunsoo thought about this for a bit and gave up because who would prefer salty over sweet ? 

_Loves romance movies and is almost always the first one in line upon hearing the release of one._

This was one that they could both have in common, Myungsoo quickly scrolled through his phone for a movie that would be playing tonight. 

''Hey where's the nearest movie theater?''

''Hm?'' 

Sungyeol turned to look at Myungsoo with his cheeks stuffed full of muffin. 

Myungsoo gave him a disgusted, nose scrunched up look, before repeating his question. 

''It's by Park street, why?'' at least he had the decency to swallow the muffin in his mouth. 

''There's this new movie coming out, Colorless Sky, and I want to go see it. I heard it's super romancy... or something like that.'' 

Sungyeol actually snorted at that. 

''Romancy?'' his quotation marks and raised eyebrows were enough to make Myungsoo roll his eyes before he continued. 

''Yes Romancy, I quite enjoy romance movies. How about you?'' 

''I'll have you know that I am a man, so the only movies I enjoy are ''actiony'' movies.'' It took everything in Sungyeol to not end up choking on another bite of muffin as he tried to keep his laugh in. 

''I'm done!'' Myungsoo's hands shot up and he stood up from the bench. 

''We can not be friends Mr. Lee. I am so sorry I truly tried but you are just so distasteful.''

''Please Mr. Kim. I am so sorry, I will try to be better, I will come to love romancy movies. Just for you.'' Sungyeol placed one hand on his chest and stretched out the other one for Myungsoo. Much like every single prince in a Disney movie, and Myungsoo would be lying if he said he didn't find it one bit attractive. He was a growing boy, after all he had just been 20 when he died. He still had that hopeless romantic feelings. 

However he opted for a scoff and turned on his heels but not before turning his head back to scrunch up his eyes in a smile. 

*

And of course not to Myungsoo's surprise but clearly to Sungyeol's, Woohyun was right there. Along with Sungjong but there he was. 

Myungsoo turned to look at Sungyeol and he could see it, sure when you're an angel you can more easily tell feelings but with Sungyeol only an idiot couldn't tell what he felt for the other man. 

Myungsoo asked Sunggyu for moral support before he held his breath and walked over to Woohyun, doing the lamest thing he could think of but something that was sure to work. 

He lightly tugged on Sungyeol's sleeve to lead him closer to the other man but not close enough to have him get a heart attack and die in the middle of a group of kids trying to buy tickets to see the new Sesame Street movie. 

''Hey Sungyeol, do yoU WANT TO GO AHEAD AND SEE COLORLESS SKY?'' 

At that Woohyun turned around and offered them both a grin, almost closing the space between the three of them.''

''Sungyeol, I didn't think of you as the guy to go outside much, well besides to visit my coffee shop. What movie are you guys watching? '' 

''We're going to see Colorless Sky, you?'' Myungsoo was the one to answer because at this point he couldn't trust Sungyeol around this man. 

Woohyun seemed to smile even more at that and Myungsoo really thought that his cheeks were going to rip but it was a good look on him so who was he to judge? 

'' The same actually, didn't think I would meet Sungyeol out of all people here, I'm Woohyun by the way. You?'' 

Myungsoo stuck out his hand and Woohyun did the same. ''Kim Myungsoo, I'm really new here like just moved in last night, so Sungyeol was showing me around. That coffee shop we went to, it's yours? '' 

''Yeah, well it's technically my parents but I run it now, so yes mine. Enjoy the coffee?'' 

Sungyeol snorted next to Myungsoo and Myungsoo elbowed him in the ribs before turning back to Woohyun. 

''It was great actually, Sungyeol basically goes there everyday huh?'' 

''Yeah actually, I wasn't there today though, shame. I usually get really excited to see him come in. '' 

Myungsoo couldn't help the smile that crept up at the blush covering Sungyeol's cheeks as he very discretely announced that he had to go to the bathroom and ran like the coward he was. 

*

Angels don't feel pain. This was something Myungsoo found out when he gracefully made his way into heaven and slipped on the first thing he saw on the floor. Angels don't eat, don't sleep, don't get breakouts. Don't get bad hair, don't get sick, don't get the freedom of earth. 

So you can imagine how Myungsoo felt when he saw Sungyeol and Woohyun next to him holding in their tears while he and Sungjong just stared blankly at the screen. Angels don't cry, don't have a reason to cry. Maybe Sungjong is an angel. 

''Fuck Woohyun, you got snot all over my jacket.'' 

Okay maybe not. 

Myungsoo made it so that he discretely managed to sit at one end and Sungjong sat on the other end while Sungyeol was right next to him and you guessed it. Woohyun strategically placed next to Sungyeol. 

Every once in a while Sungyeol would look over at Woohyun, just staring at how the brightness of the screen would hit hit his face and make his eyes sparkle. Myungsoo imagined a little cherub shooting an arrow of love at the both of them. Really unrealistic as again, cherubs weren't real and cupid would never carry around a bow and arrow, but there was no one to stop him from imagining it anyway. 

-

''I can't stay with you forever, I have to go you know. You'll see me in your dreams every night and you can always call to me, but we can't be together, not right now. Maybe in the future, I'll be waiting to turn around and have you standing right there, like the first time we met and you were soaked in the rain but your face was so sad that you didn't care. I tried to cover you with my jacket and you looked up at me like I was crazy, then you kicked me in the shin and immediately apologized when I fell over and got mud all over my jacket.'' 

The main character in the movie laughed as he held his girlfriend's hand. Maybe Myungsoo had been in heaven for too long, maybe he had been dead for too long, but he didn't quite feel for the characters, not like Sungyeol who was sniffling every two seconds and wiping his nose on the sleeve of his sweater. 

''Of course we'll meet again, and this time I'll make sure to just let you cover me with your jacket'' 

-

Her boyfriend's hand went limp in hers and this time it was Woohyun's turn to let out a choked sob, Myungsoo furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at Woohyun but instead he met Sungjong's face and he imagined it mirrored his expression. They both gave knowing smiles and rolled their eyes as Myungsoo pointed to the exit with his thumb, Sungjong quickly got the hint and got up and they both left the sobbing mess of their friends behind. 

 

Myungsoo mentally gave himself a high five as his phone rang with a message from Sunggyu. 

_You have two months Kim Myungsoo. Prove yourself a love of angel in that time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best chapter, kinda sucked. filler ig but i gotta give the * i sideglance fans what they want skreet skreet


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hello. sorry for the constant mess this story has become, i have an ending ... but not a middle. might finish this and rewrite the whole thing. idk, let me know. i just ........................................................................................................ need inspiration.

Myungsoo looked over at Sungyeol sitting across from him, a knowing smile on his lips as he casually drank his hot chocolate. Sungyeol's coffee laid untouched along with the pink iced doughnut next to it. The pink looking incredibly similar to the flushed cheeks he had on, his gaze had been on everything besides Myungsoo's. 

'' I can't believe you left me there with him, do you know how awkward it was for us?!" and at this outburst his gaze went to Myungsoo. 

'' Well I don't know, what was that thing that Woohyun said this morning when we walked in? Oh right ' Hey Sungyeol, I had a great time last night we should all hang out like that more often' " 

"He only said that to be polite we didn't talk about anything after that, we literally just walked out as the movie was done and went to go meet up with you guys, by the way why did you just leave in the middle of the movie ?" 

Myungsoo crinkled up his nose in a smile, his dimples showing up clearly when he did this. " Well me and Sungjong were kind of tired of you guys sniffling all over us and we left to go watch the horror movie that was playing next door.'' 

Half a lie, they were going towards the door and decided to turn back, sitting only two rows behind the other two, however after ten minutes of no one saying anything they went next door to where the new Saw movie was playing. Before they went in Myungsoo quickly sent a text to Sunggyu asking for forgiveness but explaining that this was part of his plan, a full lie but he might as well enjoy life on earth while it lasted. 

Thinking back on it Myungsoo wasn't a huge fan of these movies when he was alive, he was more into action or comedy but he found his eyes glued to the screen, intrigued, trying to follow the plot line and being shaken at the plot twist that happened towards the end, both him and Sungjong giving a collective gasp of understanding once it was explained. 

'' Yeah sure.'' 

'' But you like him, don't you?'' Myungsoo quirked up an eyebrow in question his gaze moving to where Woohyun was adding whipped cream to a drink and Sungyeol followed his gaze, quickly moving it back to Myungsoo. 

''No... of course not ... why would you-'' 

''I thought so. Maybe it was all part of my plan for you guys to fall in lo-'' 

Myungsoo's gaze moved down to the doughnut that had been stuffed in his mouth as Sungyeol gave him a glare. 

" Don't- Don't even think of finishing that sentence.'' 

Myungsoo gave a nod, grabbing the doughnut and giving it a bite before focusing on chewing it instead of the way that Sungyeol was looking at him. 

\-   
'' So that's where I work right now. It's really boring and uninteresting but the pay is good and it's more than enough to get by, plus it keeps me busy. '' Myungsoo nodded as Sungyeol checked his watch, he had half an hour before he had to start making his way to work. 

His Job was okay, however he was never ready to go to work. Always dreading it and as he pressed his finger on the scan to open the doors he would always give a sigh. 

" I never took you for an office guy, at all, well I mean now I do, but honestly with the way you love flowers I thought you were a florist or like- ... that one person that studies plants and stuff." 

"You mean a botanist?'' 

"Yeah that thing, something like that. I think you could definitely pull off something like that." 

" Hmm... Maybe. What about you Myungsoo? What do you do? " 

" I'm an angel ! " His smile was big and playful as he said this, taking another bite of the doughnut. 

Sungyeol laughed but then went back to the topic at hand. 

" No, seriously, you have this mysterious aura to you, hmm.. let me guess. Oh ! You're an artist, writer ? Painter ? Actor ? " 

Myungsoo shook his head after every suggestion Sungyeol threw at him. Until they got to- 

" Oh ! Photographer ! That's it." 

Myungsoo Laughed and held his hands up, the tips of his thumb and pointer fingers touching to make a square as he closed one eye and looked around the shop. 

" Hmm, yes you are right I am *was* studying photography." 

"That explains why you wanted to come and see the flower garden, this is a tiny town so not many people came here to stay, but once we got that planted we've been getting a lot of tourists. It's nice. The people that work on it did a great job. Sometimes I think I should have worked there." 

The smile that Sungyeol wore was the same one that Myungsoo wore the day he was in heaven and they asked him what he missed the most about earth. " Taking pictures of everything." That's what he had answered with and Sungyeol had that same expression on as he did that day. 

A quick look at his watch and a sigh was what got Sungyeol up and out of his seat as he held on to his coffee. 

"I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow ?" 

Myungsoo nodded as Sungyeol made his way out. 

Their conversations were nice and the whole time that Myungsoo had been on earth had been spent with Sungyeol. It was only a day but something felt comfortable about him, maybe in another life they had met. 

Myungsoo got up and went to the empty counter where Woohyun was chatting with Sungjong. He propped his elbows up on the counter and gave them a smile. It was about time that he actually started doing his job.


End file.
